We Meet Again
by Ravita18
Summary: After her break down in New Moon, Bella was able to pick up the pieces of her life without Jacob! . One Shot, Edward and Bella meet again. What will happen? Will she forgive him? Rated T R


**We Meet Again…**

**Hello people! I finally decided to sit my butt down and start writing. This idea popped in my head yesterday when I couldn't sleep and it kept nagging me to write it down. Anybody else has an annoying conscience? Constructive criticism; please no straight out, "You suck!" or anything like that. If my writing does suck, then sugarcoat it please! No flames- that's all I'm asking. Okay it has very mild language and not much cursing. All pics on profile. This isn't my first story but it's the first that I've ever posted. Tell me what ya think! Okay I'm gonna stop talking and let you read!**

**Summary:** _After her break down in New Moon, Bella was able to pick up the pieces of her life (without Jacob!). One Shot, Edward and Bella meet again. What will happen? Will she forgive him?_

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Twilight. If I did, I would have a laptop by now and I would be married to Jackson Rathbone but no such luck. Dang it.

* * *

_"When you learn to appreciate what you have, perhaps we'll meet again sometime."_

-Sweeney Todd (2007)

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Hey honey, you ready? We're gonna be late if we don't get a move-on!" the love of my life, Erik Salvatore called.

"I'll be there in a minute, sweetie!" I called back. I added the last minute touches to my outfit. I was wearing a purple beautifully stylish mini dress. The dress fit me perfectly. The fabric around the bust was shiny and clung to my bust line. From there the dress hugged my figure and ended in the middle of my thighs.It would have made Alice proud and I was sure that it'd have made Edward lose his cool for a minute or two.

"Edward….Alice…." I thought, "The Cullens".

After they had left, my life had fallen apart. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, and I was basically a zombie for the first six months of my life after that day Edward had left me in the forest. It was only after Charlie had blown up me and finally made me realize that enough was enough. I gave life another try again. Though I missed them terribly, I was able to continue my life.

Despite the fact that I did live my life, I was still incomplete. I mean I did everything I used to before I met Edward. I ate, I slept, I had good grades, and I talked to my friends. And yet, something was still missing.

About two months after I came out of my zombie stages, Forks had another new student. This guy was like the Cullens. He was gorgeous, had topaz eyes and was perfect in every sense. He was even more beautiful than Edward_**.**_ This dazzling god's name was my love, Erik Salvatore.

Like his name implied, Erik was indeed my saviour. When he moved to Forks, I immediately saw he was a vampire. It did hurt a little as he reminded me of my vampire love but the one thing I was grateful for was that his very being proved that Edward was once real. I knew that if it hadn't been for Erik, I might've thought Edward to be a dream. It was possible. As Edward had once told me, it'd be easier for humans like me to move on rather than remember him. It was in our natures to forget things.

When I realized that Erik was a vampire, I waited a week to see how he interacted with humans. Unlike the Cullens, he drew attention to himself. Instead of secluding himself like the Cullens, he made friends, joined the football team and dated. The dating was actually made me realize that I had feelings for this beautiful Adonis. I was shocked at myself. I tried to lock away my feelings and keep only Edward on my mind but it was harder than I thought.

When I confronted Erik about his true nature, at first he tried to deny it. But then he realized that actually did know. I thought that he'd have been mad, furious but instead he was jubilant.

"Now I don't have to be all alone! Finally I have someone I can share with!" he said, his topaz eyes looking at me with some emotion I was afraid to give a name. This was the first time I had ever seen his eyes up close. They were wide and seemed to have no boundaries. They were so much like…_his_. The similarity tore at the hole inside of me. Worse yet the emotion inside of them….it seemed so much like _love_.

Erik and I became close friends after that, not only because of his secret though but because of his affectionate self. He and I grew close, closer than even Edward and I was. He was beautiful, loving, trusting and so carefree.

He didn't care that he was a vampire and I was a fragile little human. He didn't care that he could easily break me without any effort.

Unlike Edward, he wasn't constantly brooding and hesitant. With Edward, I was never fully myself. I was always so afraid of doing the wrong thing and messing up the image I held in his eyes that I never was truly myself around him. With Erik on the other hand, I was able to be myself for once. I was able to do whatever I liked without him judging me or telling me it was too dangerous.

He trusted me whole-heartedly and I trusted him with my life. I _did _love and trust Edward yes but not like how I loved and trusted Erik.

Despite being Edward's _La Tua Cantante_, I was Erik's _Sodalis Vitae._

The first time we touched was when I knew we were soul mates. With Edward, all I felt was an electric current racing over my skin. Yes, this proved I was in love with him but it didn't mean that we were soul mates.

With Erik, however, I felt as if lightening had struck me. I felt as if I were floating in midair. For the first time since Edward had left I felt _whole._

The first time we kissed just sealed the deal. As soon as our lips touched, I felt as if I were on fire. An electric current a thousand times more powerful than the one I felt with Edward ran over my body.

I had felt something different…somehow powerful…I felt _loved_, more so than I ever felt with Edward. I felt as if I could touch the sky, the moon, the stars and everything beyond.

It had been almost four years since the Cullens had left. Erik and I had become boyfriend and girlfriend for our senior year. We went to prom together and were Prom King and Queen. Normally I, clumsy old Bella, would've hated being Queen but now I was different. Erik had brought out a whole new side to me. I was confident, witty and beautiful. I was no longer shy, clumsy Bella. I was a new me. If only the Cullens could see me now!

I hated them, all of them with the exception of Jasper, Esme and Carlisle. Jasper, because I couldn't hate him for denying his nature, Esme, because you couldn't doubt her loving motherly exterior and Carlisle, because he was like a second father to me and always was there for me whenever I'd injure myself.

The others, though, were the ones I absolutely loathed. Emmett, because he left me after he'd made me think that he was my big brother and would always be there for me, Rosalie for always being a big bitch to me, Alice because she had been my best friend and sister and left me without no goodbye and lastly, Edward for using me as a toy or in his words, a "distraction" and then dumping me in a forest all alone after telling me that he, the guy, who I was hopelessly, unconditionally and irrevocably in love with, didn't love me and nor did he want me.

Edward had been the one who mercilessly tore out my heart and had me sobbing over him for six _freaking _months. I had spent nights crying my eyes out whilst he was probably at some night club with some blonde bimbo sucking his face and dancing in a way that should be made illegal. It was almost sad the way he had me pining for him as though addicted.

After meeting Erik, I could hear, think and say Edward's name with no emotion at all. Erik was all that mattered now. He was my everything, my whole world. I loved him with every inch of my heart, soul and body. Unlike how it had been with Edward, I wasn't addicted to him. I could still have a life outside of him if I wanted to. There had been times when we'd been on the outs and we took time apart from each other but in the end, we always found our way back to each other. This, I thought, was the most special thing about our relationship. It made what I had with Edward seem like if it were an addiction to cocaine that I'd eventually gotten over.

After graduating from high school, Erik and I went to Dartmouth together. Physically Erik was 22. After three years of being together, Erik had proposed to me. On my left hand was a stunning silver engagement ring with a diamond the size of a rock. The diamond had a slight blue-ish tint to it_**. **_It had been Erik's family since the 1800's.

Erik was around Jasper's age but didn't remember most of his human life. The man who had changed him had left him after he learned to hunt on his own. After that, Erik had been a nomad for many years and had gone to school many times. His vampire ability was to be able to read and communicate with others through their minds. He could also show other people images by touching them.

For some odd reason, he could also pass on his power to me alone. We didn't know why but hey, I didn't argue. The first time he did it was completely a mistake but it was permanent. Now despite being a human, I could read and communicate through other people's minds and show them my thoughts if I liked. I loved it! It was fun and sometimes a bother but like Erik, I wouldn't trade it for the world.

Unlike Edward, Erik had no problem in changing me. He wanted me to have a human life yes but he knew from his own experience that a vampire could have a human life after being changed and growing accustomed to human blood. He acknowledged that we just had to be able to spend our lives together. We _had_ to be together. We completed each other and if one didn't exist, the other simply couldn't survive either. It might have been corny to others but to us, it just made_ sense_.

Bella could not survive without Erik and Erik could not survive without Bella. That was it, plain and simple.

We were in our last year of college. After we had graduated, we'd get married and then he would change me. He was immune to the smell of blood like Carlisle. He had been a doctor many times like Carlisle and I could bleed in front of him and he wouldn't even notice unless I told him.

"Darling, we have to go now if you want to get in!" Erik shouted, pulling me out of my thoughts. I shook my head and re-applied my lipstick. I gave myself a quick smokey eye and slipped on my matching purple pumps.

I looked in the mirror and saw a breathtakingly gorgeous girl. I don't want to sound over-confident but_ damn_ did I look good. Hell, I looked better than Rosalie Cullen! The girl in the mirror had the body of a model. She was 5'8 in the rather high heels and they made her legs look long and lithe. Her waist was beautifully accentuated by the dress she wore and her figure was curvaceous. Her brown hair hung in ringlets to her waist and framed her breathtaking heart shaped face.

"Whoa…how did I get so lucky?" came Erik's voice from the doorway. I looked and there he was. My handsome guy, looking absolutely gorgeous_-_and I repeat, _gorgeous_- in a simple grey shirt and black jeans, was leaning casually against the doorframe.

"Honey, you look stunning, lovely, beautiful…Goddess-like my love." His head drooped in mock embarrassment. "I feel so little now. Everyone at the club is going to be stunned into silence by your breathtaking beauty," he said, pouting and flashing a crooked smile even more wonderful than Edward's. His dazzling topaz eyes were sparkling with love and I felt warm all over.

"Thanks love. You look like your normal Adonis self," I teased. "I think we'd better get going before we get side-tracked." I winked at him and he stuck his tongue out.

I skipped to his side. In four years, my balance has really improved. I no longer fell but sometimes I slipped up. When I did, my lovely vampire soul mate for a boyfriend was always there to catch me.

I took his cold hand and felt wonderful shivers run all over my skin.

Hand in hand, we walked down the stairs and out the front door to my magnificent baby for a car. It was a Carrera Porsche. It was silver and fast. I finally understood why vampires loved to drive fast. It gave you such a rush, such a high. I loved it. The car had been a gift from Erik and though at first I protested, I finally caved and treated it like my most prized possession.

I slid into the driver's seat and turned on the radio. I loved this song. I thought that this song described my life perfectly.

**Hurry up and wait  
So close, but so far away  
Everything that you've always dreamed of  
Close enough for you to taste  
But you just can't touch **

**You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting **  
**  
We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen and we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time **

**You believe and you doubt  
You're confused, you got it all figured out  
Everything that you always wished for  
Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours  
If they only knew **

**You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting **

**When you can't wait any longer  
But there's no end in sight  
when you need to find the strength  
It's your faith that makes you stronger  
The only way you get there  
Is one step at a time **

In no time, we'd reached our destination, Club Twilight. It was this trendy new club that one of our friends from college's father had owned. We'd been invited to attend the grand opening of the club and so we said that we would go since it was now holidays for us.

We entered the club and inside was full of activity and excitement. Neon lights were all over the place and in the centre was the dance floor. Red and black couches surrounded the dance floor and on each side of the room was a fully equipped bar. To the front was a stage with a live band playing. Right now they were playing "Dirty Little Secret" by the All American Rejects.

We spotted some of our friends on one of the black couches and headed over. Around a small table was our own little group. They were Liz and Jesse, Damon and Elena, Ella and Ian and Stefan and Christine. They were all couples and together we all had a lot of fun. The girls were my best friends and the guys were like my big brothers who'd do anything for me. We were all a big family, nine humans and a vampire but they all knew Erik's secret and were surprisingly cool with it. Liz was my closest friend out of all the girls and she was going to be my Maid of Honour at the wedding whilst the other girls were going to be my bridesmaids. Jesse was going to be Erik's best man and all the guys were groomsmen.

All the girls were stunning in their dresses and their guys handsome in matching shirts and black jeans. Liz was in a gorgeous yellow mini-dress that came mid-thigh and Elena was drop-dead gorgeous in a tight little black number which made her lapis lazuli eyes pop. Ella was eye popping in a beautiful green dress that hugged her curves perfectly and then flared out at the bottom and Christine was gorgeous in a strapless grey and black dress that had a black bow around the waist accentuating her slim figure.

After talking a little, "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga came on and the girls all grabbed their guys and went on the dance floor to dance.

We danced for a long time and all the girls and guys except me and Erik got tired.

"Bells we're gonna get some drinks, 'kay?" Liz said.

Erik and I nodded. Just then "If you seek Amy" by Britney Spears came on.

We smiled at each other and began dancing again. Everybody else in the club was grinding on one another so we decided to the same. We locked eyes and danced away. A circle formed around us and everyone stopped dancing to look at us

As the song ended, Erik twirled me like a princess and then settled into a dip. The crowd around us cheered and clapped.

"I love you," I whispered into his ear.

In response, he just kissed me right on the lips and I deepened the kiss. Unfortunately I had to come up for air though and we pulled apart, both of us breathing unevenly.

"As I love you," he whispered back, his cool breath sending shivers down my back.

I laughed, entwined our hands and turned around.

And froze.

I swear; I have the worst luck sometimes. Right now would be one of those times as I'd turned around only find five absolutely_ darling_ vampires looking back at me.

They were all there minus Esme and Carlisle. They looked exactly the same as I had seen them four years ago. All beautiful and inhuman. All the anger and hatred boiled up inside of me was threatening to come out.

They too had frozen, their faces shocked and paler than usual, their golden eyes wide and shaken. Both girls looked as stunning as ever, Alice in a pink dress with a tiny bow by the waist that showed her slim figure and Rosalie looking rather striking in a tight off the shoulder red mini dress that displayed each of her beautiful curves. The guys were handsome and debonair in black on black attire.

"Bella…" a shocked voice whispered. I knew that voice all too well. Why it was Edward Anthony Masen Cullen himself in the undead flesh, of course. Please note the heavy sarcasm here.

Anger, hatred, all the negative emotions just came pouring out of me.

Fleetingly, I realized that Jasper was also there and had to be feeling my emotions. I glanced at him and felt a twinge of guilt. His face showed all my emotions clearly. Pain, anger, hatred, anguish…his face was contorted with the strength of the emotions.

"Sorry, Jazz…I'll try my best to tone it down," I apologized, making a guilty face and attempting to regain control of my emotions.

"Bells…" Erik whispered, "is this them? Those filthy rotten vamps that hurt you so bad? The Cullens?" His beautiful golden eyes looked at me filled with pain and sadness for me. Erik knew everything about them and the first time I told him he had almost left to hunt them down. I had to practically beg him not to go.

I looked to his eyes, gave him a small smile and nodded. "Unfortunately, love, this is indeed the wonderful Cullens!" I answered, my voice layered with heavy sarcasm.

I turned to them. Their faces were all still shocked and hurt.

"Hello dear old family! My! It's been such a long time!" I greeted them, malice in my voice and a fake smile plastered on my face. "Are you going to leave stranded in a forest again? Or maybe this time you'll do the more honourable thing and just fling me off a cliff? I can assure you it hurts all the same!"

"Bella..." Edward whispered again, pain clear in his voice.

Pain? Did he know what pain was? He'd never experience as much pain as I had! And what was worse was that it was he who'd given me all my pain with the help of his siblings.

Okay that was it. I couldn't keep this up any longer. I had to burst or else I'd collapse with all the emotions inside of me.

"Meet me outside," I hissed and stormed pass them, pulling Erik along with me.

We reached to the car lot and walked to my baby. In less than five seconds the Cullens were standing around us.

"That's it! I can't even _try_ to be nice anymore!" I exploded. The venom in my voice made them flinch. "I hate you all with every square inch of my body! I can't even begin to tell you how I hate you _Cullens_!" I spat the word out with as much rancor as I could manage. "It makes me disgusted to remember that I'd once wanted to be one of you."

I caught sight of Jasper who was hanging his head in guilt. "Not you, Jasper," I amended, smiling at him apologetically. "You're the only exception here."

"What? Why am I the exception?" asked Jasper, his voice a mixture of curiousity and shock.

"Because I can't hate you for denying your nature the night of my party, Jazz. I made a stupid mistake, cutting myself to begin with. Besides, accidents happen. It was neither of our faults that one chose to happen that night," I answered honestly.

"But, Bella, if I hadn't attacked you we wouldn't have left…" he trailed off, guilt evident in his voice.

"No, you would have left me eventually, trust me. Your attacking me was just an excuse to do so," I assured him, venom and pain in my voice as I remembered the day in the forest.

"Edward was already tired of the clumsy little human plaything and he wanted another distraction as he told me so nicely that day in the forest!" I rolled my eyes with exaggerated derision.

"Oh and Edward, I would've appreciated if you hadn't left me stranded," I told him sarcastically, glancing in his direction. His face was contorted with pain and hurt and had I still loved him, I would've ran over to him and hugged him with all my might. But no, I didn't love him. I loved the man standing silently next to me who knew that I had to do this myself and didn't interrupt.

"I hate all the Cullens except for Esme, Carlisle and Jasper. The rest of you, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Edward, I absolutely _loathe_." The last word came out with enough venom to make even Erik flinch. His finger traced soothing patterns on my hand as he tried his best to calm me down.

"Bella," I heard him say in my mind, "calm down, sweetheart. Your heart's working so hard that I think it might explode."

"Ha," I told him telepathically sticking my tongue out at him. I saw Edward's eyes widened as he read Erik's mind, only to have my voice heard instead.

I glared at Edward and sent him a message, "Edward, would you kindly get the hell out of my boyfriend's head and mind your own damn business? It's rude to do that you know and not to mention you don't have the right for it either."

His eyes widened when my message reached him and he took a physical step back as his mind jerked away from our connection. Quickly, I severed the link between our minds before he could tell me anything. I didn't really want to hear his voice right now.

"Bella! Please don't say that! I'm your sister and your best friend!" Alice was screaming as I returned my attention to the scene in front of me. "Please don't take that away from me! I love you! You're my sister, for god's sake!" If Alice had been human, tears would've been streaming down her face.

I looked at her and felt sorry for her. She had done this to herself. She had left me. If she had loved me, she would have stayed.

"Alice, stop with the lies for Christ's sake!" I yelled at her with exasperation clear in my raised voice. "You don't love me, you're not my best friend and you are certainly _not_ my sister! Alice the day you left was the day I died. The Bella you knew, that clumsy shy human is _dead_! I'm completely different now! I am _me_ now! And who helped me find who I actually was? This man right here!" I screamed, raising my entwined hands with Erik.

"He_ loved_ me, he _saved_ me; he helped me find who I was. He is the sole reason I even _exist_! What did you all do? Tear me apart? Break all the promises you made to me? Left me broken and alone? Had me sobbing and bawling and basically catatonic in my bedroom for _six freaking months_? Well thanks for all that you did for me! Gee I should just run up to you and kiss you on the cheek for everything you've done for me! Please, Alice, just stop with the lies already. For once in your undead life, tell the truth," I demanded cynically.

"Bella…I'm sorry…we're sorry," Edward began. I glared at him for even speaking. "I lied, Bella. I lied. I did love you and I still do. I never stopped. I left you for your own good, so you could have a chance at a human life but I see that you despite my leaving you, you still found a vampire. Why Bella? Are you attracted only to mythical creatures?" His voice was rough, hurt and angry at the end.

"Yeah, sure Edward. I love Erik because he's a vampire," I stated sarcastically.

My anger exploded again and boy, did I see stars. "You son of a bitch! Are you so blind? No wonder you left me! You don't know what love is! I love Erik with every fiber in my being! Can't you see that? Damn it! I hate you! I hate you so much it hurts! You're an arrogant idiotic son of a bitch!"

Edward's face was paler than I'd ever seen it. It was if I'd taken his heart and repeatedly smashed it. _Good_, I thought. _Now he knew how I had felt._

"Next on the list is Rosalie. Hello, bitch, how are you?" I asked.

"Bella, I know I was a huge bitch to you when you and Edward were together and I'm sorry now. I just….didn't want you to become a vampire because I thought that you'd be giving up everything and receive so little in the end. I'm sorry. It was selfish of me. Becoming a vampire, to you, meant that you could spend eternity with the person you love most in the world. I didn't realize that and I'm sorry for treating you so horribly," Rosalie said in a rush.

I was shocked. She now understood me and I could understand her now. Ugh! Now I couldn't hate her!

"Rose, thanks for telling me. I forgive you," I sighed tiredly. Rosalie was stunned that I had just apologized to her.

"Next, Emmett. Hi Emmy-bear, did you know you broke my heart? Did you not promise to be there for me? Why Emmy-bear? Why did you break your promise?" I whined in a small child's voice.

"Bells, I'm…sorry. I know it's inadequate to say that but I'm really sorry. I know I broke my promise. But you have to understand. I left because Edward convinced me that it would be best for you. I was, am and will always be your big brother whether or not you want me to be. I broke my promise because it meant that you'd be safe. If I'd known you would be unhappy, I would have never left. Bells, I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me," Emmett said in a small voice, looking at the ground. He looked so like a little boy that I knew I could not hate him.

"I don't hate you, big bro. I don't think I can," I sighed again. "Great, now the only Cullens I hate are Edward and Alice. Whoop de doo for me." I did a little party wave and rolled my eyes. "Edward, because you made them leave me and made me feel like I was never enough and Alice, because she left without a goodbye which was what hurt me the most."

Sighing I turned to Alice."Alice, in time I may forgive you," I admitted, looking at her squarely in the eye. "But right now I need time."

She nodded, looking depressed and unhappy. "Fine," she replied, her voice broken and sad. "If that's what it takes." She leaned into Jasper who put his arm around her and nodded to me, an agreement to what I'd said. At least he understood.

That said; I turned to Edward. "But you, Edward, I can't forgive you. I would love to but I just can't. You've done so many things to me that I was broken beyond repair. Because of Erik I found myself but I can't forget that it was because you that I lost me in the first place," I whispered. "Let's just continue our night as if we've never met okay? You ignore me; I ignore you. That way we both get our nights out. All right?"

"And what if we want to spend our evening with you?" Edward asked boldly. I glared at him. "Well I most certainly do not want to spend my night with you. Now goodbye forever Cullens," I whispered the last part. It was finally done.

I re-entwined my hands with my love and re-entered the club. "If we ever meet again" by Timbaland & Katy Perry had just finished playing. I snorted. The irony.

"And now it's time for a little karaoke! Who will be our first performer of the night?" shouted the band leader.

A spotlight was dancing all over the crowd and finally it stopped on one person. Me. Oh. Crap. Told you I have bad luck.

"The beautiful lady in the purple dress, you're our first entertainer for the night! Come on up!" the band leader called.

I looked Erik beseechingly to save me. He grinned mischievously and shook his head. "Nope you have to do this love," he said winking, his topaz eyes gleaming mischievously. He gently pushed me towards the stage.

"Grr…you'll get it later, love," I growled. I walked to the stage and whispered to the band leader the song I would sing. I looked at Erik. He heard what I had said and winked. I looked at the entrance and all the Cullens were re-entering the club. I grinned internally. Perfect.

"Okay guys this is a song everyone should probably know by now. It's "Behind these Hazel eyes" by Kelly Clarkson. This song is dedicated to a person who has hurt me beyond repair. This is to show him all that's done to me. He knows who he is," I said into the mike.

I glanced at the Cullens and sure enough their faces were surprised; Edward's face was pained and hurt.

**Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on**

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**

**I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on**

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**

**Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...**

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**

After I finished the song I glanced over to the Cullen table.

They were gone.

I sighed. That was it. My last encounter with the Cullens.

It was over, forever.

Now I could move on.

The Cullens were the last thing that kept me from me fully becoming myself. Now that chapter was done in my life, a new one with Erik could begin. Unlike the chapter of the Cullens, my and Erik's chapter would never end. He would change me and we'd be together forever.

I walked over to my guy and kissed him on the lips. "It's over," I whispered into his ear. He gave me a little smile and grabbed my hand.

Hand in hand with my vampire soul mate, we walked out of the club and into the dark night.

* * *

**So...how was it? *bites nails* **

**Liked it? Disliked it? Loved it? Hated it? Okay here's what ya do next: You see that little green box underneath saying review this chapter? Click it! REVIEW! (please :D)**

**There are links for this story on my profile page.**

**Anyway, thanks very much for reading my story and please let me know what you thought of it.  
**

**Love,**

**~Steph**


End file.
